


Spooky challenge

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius doesn't care if cheating is wrong, Hugo will teach him a small lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #23 – Spooky

It was a stupid Halloween challenge where they were all supposed to do something scary; his challenge was to walk for ten minutes into the forest at night before returning to the school. Hugo wasn't the bravest in his family, but that did not mean he was scared, so he accepted the challenge.

He listened to every sound the forest made, wondering if there was anything he needed to fear. There were many tales about the forest and the creatures that lived in it, but nobody had met the forest creatures yet, at least none he knew.

What he did know was that he was not alone. There were several twigs break not so far away from him, and while it could be animals, he doubted it. Slowly Hugo pulled out his wand and listened.

It didn't take long before he saw movement in the forest. Without thinking, Hugo cast a Full Body-Bind Curse towards the movements. There was a loud thud before several boys screamed and ran. Hugo's heart beat faster when he realised he hit someone, _but who?_

Running in the same direction as he sent the spell, he discovered the identity of the unlucky fool, Scorpius Malfoy.

He should have known the snob would cheat in order to win, he always were a cheater.

Pointing his wand against Scorpius' frozen body he was about to undo his curse, only to stop when he realised he could use the situation to his advantage.

Hugo sat down next to Scorpius. "Look at you, brought down by a Weasley." He let the tip of his wand trace Scorpius' jaw. "I wonder if your friends will return to find you if you don't show up tonight, or if they are too afraid to return in the night."

It was tempting to leave him behind, especially after the way he embarrassed Hugo the previous week, but Hugo wasn't that mean.

He was about to undo the curse when a thought hit him. "I'll remove the curse, but first I want some payment." Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Scorpius' a few seconds before sitting back up.

Hugo stood up and removed the curse, Scorpius sat up and stared at him, probably too shocked to speak. Deciding to leave before Scorpius had a chance to wake up and curse him, he turned around and walked away.


End file.
